The Beginning in the Ice
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Brennan sabia que aquele era o momento. O momento deles e apesar de estar com medo das ramificações ao atravessarem aquela linha, tinha certeza que ele nunca a deixaria cair.


**N/Bru:** Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para Beca (**Rebeca Maria**). Feliz aniversário, sweetie! Amo você.

**Aviso:** Spoilers para os episódios que ainda serão exibidos.

* * *

**The Beginning in the Ice****  
Booth & Brennan  
Angst/Romance**

Ela não poderia dizer que estava surpresa com o que ele acabara de lhe dizer. Há 5 anos trabalhando juntos, suas habilidades de ler as pessoas haviam melhorado consideravelmente. E como antropóloga, observar o ambiente ao seu redor era uma tarefa automática. Foi assim que ela percebeu a tensão entre seu parceiro, agente especial Seeley Booth, e a Dra. Catherine Klein.

"Você não vai dizer nada a respeito?"

Brennan parou de digitar – algo que permanecera fazendo enquanto ele a informava do seu encontro naquela noite, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos – e o encarou. Ele sorria, aquele maldito sorriso que ela sabia ser apenas dela. Talvez não tão exclusivo depois daquele dia.

"O que exatamente você espera que eu diga, Booth? "Use camisinha"? Você é um adulto responsável e sabe disso."

Ele arregalou os olhos, arrependido de ter ido até ali em primeiro lugar. Claro que sua parceira assumiria que do encontro, ele levaria a outra mulher para cama. Satisfazer necessidades biológicas ou seja lá como ela gostava de falar.

"O que? Bones! Não! Eu e Catherine não vamos... você sabe... eu não sou assim."

"Mesmo que você se recuse a discutir sua vida sexual comigo,"

"Bones..." – Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, desejando ter a coragem de sair correndo dali e deixá-la falando sozinha. Mas a parte dele – a que o levou até ali – e que queria contar a ela sobre seu encontro romântico, como ela tantas vezes fizera no passado, apenas para ver sua reação, o fez ficar paralisado. E ouvir sua parceira falar sobre a sua vida sexual não era a reação esperada. Não mesmo.

"Eu sei que você não tem relações sexuais há um tempo, Booth. Dra. Klein deu ótimos sinais de estar atraída a você. Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois terão uma noite bastante prazerosa."

Ela girou sua cadeira, voltando sua atenção para o documento na tela do seu computador. Não permitiria que ele visse o quanto aquela situação toda a incomodava – mesmo que nem ela conseguisse explicar o motivo para sentir-se dessa forma. Nem se permitiria continuar perdida nos olhos dele, sem entender o que acontecia dentro do seu estômago toda vez que o imaginava sorrindo daquele jeito, olhando daquele jeito, para outra mulher. Ciúmes?

_Não. Ciúme é irracional. Você é uma mulher racional, Temperance._

Booth permaneceu estático enquanto seus olhos estudavam o rosto dela. Calmo. Frio. _Inabalado_. E de repente, ele ficou com raiva. Depois de todo aquele discurso sobre amor, depois de terem fingindo ser casados para a reunião do ensino médio da sala dela, depois de ela quase derrubar as últimas paredes e deixá-lo finalmente entrar, ela insistia em se focar no aspecto sexual do encontro dele e estava tudo bem?

Ela podia senti-lo observando-a, mas colou seus olhos no monitor, tentando convencê-lo que estava realmente ocupada e desinteressada pela noite que ele teria pela frente. Depois de todo aquele discurso sobre amor, depois de terem fingindo ser casados para a reunião do ensino médio da sala dela, depois de ela quase derrubar as últimas paredes e deixá-lo finalmente entrar, ele marcava um encontro com a primeira Dra. Interessada que aparecia?

"Você quer saber, Bones..." – Ao ouvir o tom raivoso na voz dele, ela automaticamente fixou seus olhos nos dele, segurando-se para não recuar sua cadeira ao ter seu parceiro inclinado na sua mesa – as mãos dele apoiadas na outra ponta -, seus rostos separados por apenas alguns centímetros. – "Você está certa. Eu e Catherine teremos uma noite maravilhosa." – Ele sorriu, um sorriso convencido e Brennan engoliu em seco, receosa pelas próximas palavras que ele diria. Seus lábios estavam quase colados quando ele continuou, firme. – "Ela é uma cientista como você, tenho certeza que vou precisar ensiná-_la_ a como fazer amor."

Ele quase dançou em vitória ao ver os olhos dela mudarem de azuis para cinzas, em como eles desceram, por uma fração de segundos, em direção aos lábios dele e o corpo dela, completamente tenso – sendo a reação que ele esperava. _Precisava_.

Ela não ousou respirar, incerta do que aquela simples ação desencadearia, e lutou para não fechar os olhos e apenas sentir o hálito dele logo ali, misturando-se ao seu. Após encararam-se pelo que pareceram horas, Booth se afastou, pronto para despedir-se dela.

"Espero que você tenha uma ótima noite então, Booth."

"Obrigado, Bones. Tenho certeza que terei. Para você também."

Ele estava na porta quando a voz dela – a informação dela – o congelou no lugar.

"É, Hacker prometeu me levar para um lugar diferente hoje."

Ela segurou o sorriso ao notar a expressão de pura surpresa no rosto dele – um que segundos atrás demonstrava nada além de diversão – e desligou o computador, preparando-se para fugir dali.

"Você e Hacker continuam se... Vocês tem um encontro hoje à noite?"

Ela abriu um terno sorriso, quase o levando a loucura, e assentiu, pegando sua bolsa, chaves e o celular.

"Sim. Eu não mencionei?"

_Não!_

"Não."

"É, bem," – Ela deu de ombros, parando de frente a ele. – "Ele é um homem bem sucedido na profissão, inteligente e divertido. Nós nos damos bem."

_Mentirosa. _

"Para onde vocês dois vão?"

Ela gostaria de dizer que nada daquilo era da conta dele, ou inventar o melhor lugar da cidade para onde o chefe dele poderia levá-la, mas a verdade é que ela nem sequer tinha um encontro aquela noite. Inventara a história com o simples motivo de provocá-lo.

"Eu não faço idéia, Booth. Ele disse que era uma surpresa."

_Você odeia surpresas!_

Ela cruzou os braços. Ele botou a mão na cintura. Seus olhos faiscavam e nenhum dos dois ousava se mover. Ele ansiava por mais dados sobre a noite dela, e ela se contentava com as emoções passando por toda a face dele: raiva, descrença, ciúmes. Ciúmes?

"Onde você está levando Dra. Klein?"

"Ao ringue de gelo. Em Potomac. Onde nós,"

"Fomos uma vez."

Ela nunca esqueceria aquele dia. Em como eles deram as mãos como se fosse a ação mais natural do mundo. Como se fosse certo. Em como ela decidiria deixá-lo ciente que ele era o único agente do FBI com quem trabalharia. Em como ele era feito de coisa muito, muito boa. As palavras dele, ditas naquele lugar, um lugar _deles_, freqüentemente ecoavam na sua mente, lembrando-a de quem ela tinha ao seu lado. Um amigo. Um parceiro. Um...

_"Nada vai mudar entre você e eu."_

_ "Eu nunca vou deixar você cair."_

"É..." – Ela deu um passo para o lado, silenciosamente pedindo passagem e indicando-o que aquela conversa estava terminada. – "É um ótimo lugar, Booth."

_O nosso lugar, Booth._

"Eu aposto que a doutora adorará. Divirtam-se." – E sem nem mesmo olhá-lo mais uma vez, ela passou por ele, sendo agarrada pelo pulso no último segundo.

"Você e Hacker poderiam nos acompanhar. Um encontro duplo, huh? O que você me diz?" – Seu tom era suave, gentil, e ela sabia que ele havia se arrependido de ter escolhido uma lugar tão especial para eles como o de um encontro com outra pessoa. Por mais irracional que a idéia parecesse. De uma forma ou de outra, o Diner, o Founding Fathers, as escadas do Memorial Lincoln, o ringue onde eles haviam andado de patins, tudo era deles.

_E o que acontece entre nós, deve ser apenas nosso._

Ela fitou-o, tentando concentrar-se em dar-lhe uma resposta ao invés da sensação dos dedos dele ao redor do seu pulso.

"Nos encontramos lá."

Eles sorriram um para o outro, secretamente divididos entre a angústia de em algumas horas terem que testemunhar o outro em um encontro romântico e felizes por poderem manter os olhos nas suas respectivas companhias.

BB

Brennan ficou aliviada ao confirmar que não seria difícil fazer Hacker sair com ela tão inesperadamente e em cima da hora. Mesmo pelo celular, ela podia senti-lo sorrindo abertamente e forçou-se a parecer entusiasmada.

Uma hora e meia depois, os quatro estavam a beira da arena de gelo, cada um ocupado em terminar de calçar seus patins. Brennan foi a primeira bem sucedida, levantando-se dali e encostando-se na proteção de metal que cercava o local.

"Você já pediu ao Hacker para segurá-la e não deixá-la cair?" – Ela resistiu a tentação de batê-lo, em qualquer lugar, com qualquer intensidade, e apenas o lançou um olhar mortal.

"Ele me disse que era um ótimo patinador. Tenho certeza que estou segura."

"Tem?"

_Não._

"Sim."

Booth balançou a cabeça, um sorriso de compreensão em seu rosto, mostrando-a que não acreditava em uma palavra do que ela acabara de dizer.

"Além do mais, eu tenho habilidades naturais."

"Qual é, Bones!" – Ele ria agora, recebendo o mesmo olhar de antes. Ela cruzou os braços, virando-se totalmente para ele e dando um passo na sua direção, desafiando-o a continuar zombando-a. – "Você não conseguiu dar cinco passos sem minha ajuda naquela vez. Eu passei a noite toda..."

_Segurando sua mão._

_ Segurando minha mão._

"Você não precisa se preocupar dessa vez, Booth." – Brennan olhou momentaneamente para Hacker, que sorriu abobalhadamente para ela em retorno, e voltou-se para seu parceiro. – "Eu tenho outro agente do FBI para me segurar dessa vez."

Ele calou-se, grato por Catherine ter se materializado ao seu lado naquele exato instante. A doutora sorria para ele, esperando seus próximos passos.

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim. Vamos?"

Ele sorriu – e Brennan quase demonstrava seu alívio ao constatar que era um sorriso diferente, quase forçado -, pegando-a pela mão e levando-a para o meio do gelo. A antropóloga observou-os do seu lugar, esperando pacientemente sua companhia juntar-se a ela e torcendo para que ele pudesse realmente segurá-la ou a noite toda seria um desastre.

"Pronta, Temperance?"

"Sim, vamos."

Ela botou um pé na superfície escorregadia, esperando o diretor do FBI fazer o mesmo e auxiliá-la dali em diante, mas ele caiu – levando-a junto – assim que seus dois pés estavam no ringue.

Booth assistiu a queda da sua parceira em câmera lenta e não hesitou ao soltar a mão da Dra. Klein e correr – não, voar – até onde ela estava caída, as costas apoiadas na parede de proteção e os joelhos dobrados, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

"Bones? Bones? Você está bem?" – Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, delicadamente pegando seu rosto entre suas mãos e inspecionando-a. – "Você não bateu a cabeça no chão, bateu?"

"Não." – Ela fechou os olhos com o toque dele, implorando para que ele apenas se afastasse e a deixasse em paz. – "Eu estou bem, Booth."

Hacker já estava de pé, e amparado por Catherine, retirou-se do gelo. Eles conversaram alguma coisa e ela gritou para Booth que iam até a lanchonete do outro lado arrumar um pouco de gelo para a cabeça do diretor.

"O que está doendo, Bones?" – Ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, preocupando-o a cada segundo. – "Temperance..."

"Nada, Booth!" – E então, ela se levantou – por um milagre não caindo de novo e trazendo-o para o chão -, empurrando-o pelo peito para longe dela. Em um reflexo, ele segurou-a pelos dois braços, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito. – "Me solte."

"Bones..." – Ele passou um braço pelas costas dela, usando sua mão livre para tocá-la no queixo e fazê-la olhá-lo nos olhos. E se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos dela brilhando com lágrimas. – "Deus, o que está doendo, Bones?"

Ela respirou. Fundo. Três vezes e em todas às vezes, sentiu o quadril dele colado ao seu. O braço forte dele prendendo-a contra ele. Os dedos dele queimando na sua pele.

"Eu estou com ciúmes!" – Ele sabia que seu coração estava acelerado, muito mais rápido do que deveria ser considerado saudável. – "Eu sei que é irracional. E na verdade, eu nem sei por que estou sentindo isso. Você... Nós, nós não temos nada e eu não..." – Ela suspirou, cansada de todos aqueles sentimentos que ultimamente a inundavam. Era muito mais fácil quando tudo que tinha para se basear era a ciência e não ele. – "Eu sinto muito por ter arruinado seu encontro, Booth. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo."

"Está tudo bem, Bones. Eu não estava com muita vontade de sair com Dra. Klein de qualquer forma." – Admitir aquilo – para ela – foi como tirar um peso dos seus ombros e ele sorriu, soltando o queixo dela e acariciando-lhe em um lado da face.

"Então por que você marcou um encontro com ela?"

"Eu não marquei. Ela me chamou e eu aceitei porque eu..." – Ela provavelmente o derrubaria no gelo pela sua próxima confissão, mas meses atrás eles haviam prometido que sempre falariam o que estivesse em suas mentes, não importava o que fosse. – "Eu queria ver a sua reação. Se você... se você se sentiria da mesma forma que eu quando você tem um encontro com outro homem."

"Você tem ciúmes de mim com outros homens?"

"Você nunca percebeu?" – Ele sorriu nervoso, apertando-a ainda mais contra si.

"Eu já percebi que você constantemente aparece no meio dos meus encontros, inevitavelmente finalizando-os."

"Eu não gostava... gosto... de ver você com outro... homem." – Ele sabia que havia cruzado a linha, e torcia para ela vir junto com ele.

"Isso significa que eu não gosto de ver você com outra mulher?"

"Significa, Bones?"

_Sim! Sim! Sim!_

"Se esse incômodo no meu estômago e essa vontade de arruinar seus planos significa que eu estou com ciúmes, então sim, eu não gosto de ver você com... outra mulher."

"E você sabe o que _isso_ significa, Bones?" – Booth espalmou sua mão nas costas dela, colando seu tronco todo ao dela.

"Que nós somos pessoas egoístas?"

Ele riu, colocando um pedaço de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

"Isso significa que eu quero ficar com você para mim. E você me quer da mesma forma."

"Eu não,"

"Você sabe que é verdade, Bones. A simples idéia de você estar nos braços de outro é o suficiente para me deixar sem dormir. E eu aposto que você não conseguiria fazer isso se o pensamento de eu e Catherine fazendo amor continuasse presente na sua cabeça."

"Eu tenho certeza que eu,"

Ela se calou ao sentir os lábios dele tocando levemente os seus.

"Você quer que eu a solte e vá para casa _fazer amor_ com a Dra. Klein, Temperance?"

"Não." – Ela sussurrou, sua mente gritando aquela mesma resposta. _Não!_

"Você quer que eu a solte e volte para meu encontro?"

"Não."

"O que você quer? Me diga."

"Eu..." – Brennan sabia que aquele era o momento. O momento _deles_ e apesar de estar com medo das ramificações ao atravessarem aquela linha, tinha certeza que ele _nunca a deixaria cair._ – "Apenas fique comigo, Booth."

"Eu sempre estou com você, Bones. Todos os dias." – Ele continuou, esperando que ela admitisse o que ele precisava escutar. O que _ela_ precisava falar.

"Não. Não desse jeito." – As mãos dela pegaram a gola dele, trazendo-o impossivelmente para mais perto. – "Eu quero ter um encontro com você. Eu quero... Você precisa me... Eu quero que _você_ faça amor _comigo_."

Booth sorriu, rapidamente encaixando sua boca na dela para impedir que um gemido escapasse dos seus lábios. Ela correspondeu, segundos dois abrindo a boca para dar entrada a língua dele, enrolando-a com a sua e iniciando uma batalha por controle.

"Booth, Hacker... Dra. Klein, eles..." – Ela se afastou, ofegante, e olhou ao redor, aliviada por não ter mais ninguém além deles naquele local.

"Eles foram embora, Bones."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eles pegaram as coisas deles ao saírem para a lanchonete. Bones..." – Ele pegou-a pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e arrastando-a para fora do gelo. – "Apenas nós dois não enxergávamos o que éramos um para o outro."

Ela pareceu aceitar a resposta, e ao avistar o chão, obrigou-o a parar.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Para um lugar onde você não caia a cada segundo, okay?" – E ele riu com a expressão ofendida dela, voltando a puxá-la para fora do ringue.

"Você não vai parar de fazer piada de mim nem agora que somos... o que somos."

"Nada vai mudar entre você e eu, Bones."

E até fazendo amor naquela noite, ela sabia que aquela frase estava correta. Eles haviam apenas estendido a definição de parceiros. No trabalho. Na cama. Na vida.


End file.
